BlizzCon 2013
:See the Warlords of Draenor portal for new features and updates! BlizzCon 2013 was announced on February 19, 2013 and will be taking place at Anaheim Convention Center November 8-9, 2013. Tickets go on sale Wednesday, April 24 at 7 p.m. PDT and on Saturday, April 27 at 10 a.m. PDT via the www.blizzcon.com website. A limited number of tickets to an exclusive pre-BlizzCon Benefit Dinner will go on sale Wednesday, May 1 at 7 p.m. PDT. BlizzCon tickets will be available at $175 USD each, while tickets to the BlizzCon Benefit Dinner (which include admission to the show) will be priced at $500 each, with proceeds going to benefit Children's Hospital of Orange County. Tickets for the live internet stream were available at $40 USD ($39.95?). WoWWiki coverage See continuing WoWWiki BlizzCon 2013 live coverage of the event. * Check out our current BlizzCon 2013 galleries! * BlizzCon 2013 questions WoWWikians asked developers at BlizzCon! * World of Warcraft Q & A About Almost Everything panel * Interview with John LaGrave, Senior Producer for World of Warcraft. We ask him some of our BlizzCon 2013 user questions. Associated coverage * Heroes of the Storm interview * Diablo III: Reaper of Souls interview * Diablo III Console interview WoWWiki attendees #TheKaldorei #Fandyllic #Raylan13 Fandyllic and Raylan have press passes, meaning they'll be able to interview the developers. TheKaldorei will try to ask questions at the lore panel. Access * $175 USD BlizzCon tickets for convention badge. (limit 4 per household) * $500 USD Special pre-BlizzCon benefit dinner. (limit 2 per household) * $39.99 USD (£24.99/€29.99) Streaming video with some portions free. ** A multi-channel Internet stream and also via Pay-per-View on DIRECTV in the US. Limited streaming coverage of the opening ceremony and eSports tournaments will also be available online for free. Ticket benefits * One BlizzCon badge that grants access to the convention. * BlizzCon goody bag containing exclusive swag: Phenteo|date=25-Oct-2013}} Phenteo|date=25-Oct-2013}} ** Cute But Deadly Souvenir Set featuring the delightfully menacing likenesses of Arthas, Kerrigan, and Diablo. * In-game goodies for attendees and Virtual Ticket holders: ** Hearthstone™ Card: MYSTERY MINION.Mystery Minion (Elite Tauren Cheiftan) card page at the Hearthstone wiki ** Starcraft II® Portrait & Decal: TEARIN' STITCHES & STITCHES' HOOK.Stitches at the Starcraft wiki ** Diablo III® Banner: MARK OF DEATH.BlizzCon 2013 section of the BlizzCon article at the Diablo wiki ** World of Warcraft® Pet: * Limited-time, online BlizzCon merchandise sale before the show. Benefit dinner * Dinner and an opportunity to converse with executives, artists, developers, community managers, and others from Blizzard Entertainment. * A signed print featuring Blizzard Entertainment artwork. * One BlizzCon 2013 ticket (a $175 USD value) and associated benefits (see above). Streaming benefits * Access to comprehensive live HD coverage from the show floor on each day of the convention, including exclusive interviews, demos, and more. Activities * Hands-on play time with the latest versions of Blizzard Entertainment games. * Discussion panels with Blizzard Entertainment developers. * Competitive and casual tournaments for players to showcase their talents. * Community contests with great prizes. * Commemorative merchandise based on Blizzard Entertainment’s game universes. * More activities and attractions to be announced. Convention location * Anaheim Convention Center, located at 800 West Katella Avenue, Anaheim, CA 92802. Parking Parking for BlizzCon will be available in the following locations within walking distance to the Anaheim Convention Center: * Anaheim Convention Center parking structures ($12 per day) * Anaheim GardenWalk parking lot ($12 per day) - Located on Katella Ave. between Harbor Boulevard and S. Clementine St. * Toy Story lot ($12 per day) - Located on Harbor Boulevard between Katella Ave. and Orangewood Ave. * Pricing subject to change. Prices may vary in other area parking lots. Media See more in our BlizzCon 2013 event coverage and media gallery. See also World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Videos File:BlizzCon 2013 - Uncensored|BlizzCon 2013 - Uncensored by MMO Attack References See also * BlizzCon External links Category:BlizzCon Category:BlizzCon 2013